I did this
by AdmiringRoseBlossom11
Summary: Could also be called Dragon's Guilt. What Toothless thought during the climax and foward.[SPOILERS for HTTYD 2]
1. Chapter 1

**New Httyd Fanfic. It can also be called Dragon's guilt. I keep wondering what Toothless is feeling during the climax to the ending. It makes me erupt with feels. I'm starting the fanfic from when I started being on the edge of my seat in the movie theatre, or in the back of my seat from shock. I did not expect that to happen, WHHYY! Anyway, let this fanfic, tug at your heartstrings.**

* * *

All we could do was gasp or screech out a no of some sort. The Alpha was dead, and that could only mean one thing. There was a new Alpha, this one I did not practically like. It was the dark Bewilderbeast. What made it worse was that it was controlled by a bad man, Drago Bludfist.

All the sanctuary dragons' immediately stopped fighting and went to swarm around the new alpha, just another sign that we lost. Just as I thought this, I heard from Drago "We've won. Now, FINISH HER!"

I immediately knew what he was talking about; he was talking about Hiccup's mother! Oh no, everyone has just reunited with her, she can't go down yet. Get her out of here Cloudjumper! Cloudjumper flew away as fast as he could, but Valka got knocked off his back. Luckily, Stoick and Skullcrusher came to catch her just in time.

That wasn't enough; there was only way this might end and everyone to get out this alright. It was time for Hiccup to confront Drago. I flew him down to where Drago was. As we landed, I could see the Alpha was coming to attack Stoick and Valka.

"STOP!" cried Hiccup as we landed. Drago took a look at him.

"This is the 'Dragon master'?" He chuckled. "Son of Stoick the Vast?" He laughed.

"What shame you must feel." He obviously didn't feel threatened, which was new to me, who wouldn't feel threatened by a night fury, besides that cocky Eret guy?

"All this loss, and for what, to become unstoppable?" I came up beside Hiccup. Hiccup put his arm on me. "Dragons are amazing, intelligent creatures that bring people together."

Drago looked at Hiccup with a savage grin. "Or tear them apart," he said, taking off his left arm, which I thought was just armor clad until now. He reattached it and continued by circling Hiccup and saying, "I know what it's like to watch my village burn; my family taken." He turned to look at the dragons attacking Stoick and Valka. "I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people."

"But why a dragon army?" He turned to look at Hiccup with a savage grin again.

"You need dragons, to conquer dragons."

"What about dragons to conquer people?" There was a pause. "To-control those who follow you and- get rid of those who won't." Drago turned to look at the dragons again.

"Clever boy."

"The people want peace, and we on Berk have the answer," He started gesturing towards me, "If you'll just let me show you-"

"No!" said Drago firmly. Man, this guy was stubborn. "Let me show you!" He picked up his pointed staff, and started waving it around, yelling frantically. If an army of dragons attacks, I'll do everything I can to get Hiccup out of here. Surprisingly, the alpha was coming towards us. The good news is it stopped attacking Stoick and Valka and they were alright.

The Alpha approached, what was going to happen? Bewilderbeasts are very powerful, especially when they are the Alpha. Who knows what Drago would tell him to do?

Drago was pointing at the Alpha with his staff, "He, who controls the Alpha, controls them all." He was then pointing at me. Oh no, I can't ignore the Alpha command. I had a feeling I knew what command I was going to get. He was going to make me hurt Hiccup. No, not that, anything but that! Maybe I could try to get out of here. Darn it, I can't fly without Hiccup. Speaking of which, how will I fly if I lose him? I would forced to join the Dragon Army, I know that. Oh no, only the '_best'_ people would be able to ride me, and that would be Drago! No, not him, I don't want him riding me, not with the way he treats dragons! Maybe I could do what I did with the Red Death, be only susceptible to it, and break out of control at the last moment so I won't hurt him. THAT'S LIKE A ONE IN A MILLION CHANCE!

The Alpha turned to me, here it comes! I kept hearing a voice in my head, telling me I belonged to the new Alpha; I would do exactly what it commands. I tried to block it out: No, you'll make hurt him; I don't want that, He's my rider! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! He's some of the only family I have, He's my Brother!

I heard the voice again: He is not your brother, he is human; we are dragons. You will not obey him; you will obey me without question. You will not protect him; you will protect who I say. You will no longer be loyal to him; you will be loyal to me, for I am your Alpha.

People were talking in the background, but I couldn't hear them. I could only hear the voices in my head as I struggled, and then I lost the struggle and he gained control.

* * *

Everything was blurred in my vision, I could only see outlines. I couldn't smell anything. All my hearing was muffled and distant. I heard that voice again: Kill that human.

It didn't seem like something I would do, killing humans never interested me. My memory was hazy though, I wasn't exactly sure if this was okay, but I can't ignore the Alpha command. I turned. This human must be threatening the Alpha, so one dead human coming up.

"What did he just tell you?" In the front of my mind, I was thinking: "None of your concern human, you're about to die." Meanwhile, in the back of my mind, I was thinking "That sounds like Hiccup, I can't kill Hiccup." Of course, I was pretty sure it wasn't Hiccup. I couldn't tell, I swear. Everything was only outlined and muffled and distant, as far as I could tell it could be anyone. A voice in my head kept telling me it was threat, and to go in for the kill. A voice on the outside kept telling me to snap out of it, and to stop. I should've listened, but I kept thinking it was trick of my mind, making me think it was Hiccup, so I wouldn't kill this threat. I mean he rubbed off on me, that was another reason I didn't kill people, but I would not let anything be a threat to my Alpha. So, I didn't listen to the voice on the outside, that trick of the mind, (which I should've listened to), and instead I listened to the voice inside my head; The one that was very convincing, the one that told me that the being in front of me was a threat and to kill it. I hoped that the _real _Hiccup would be proud of me for protecting Dragon kind. I should've not have been hoping that, I should've known that Hiccup would never forgive me for killing another human being. I realize now that these were mind tricks: Believing Hiccup was a mind trick, hoping he'd be proud of me, being loyal to the Alpha, even though just moments ago I knew his dark intentions, which I would never want to follow, that this bewilderbeast was controlled by an evil man, so in thus, this evil man was controlling me.

I set my plasma blast to a shot that would be fatal. I was getting ready to shoot. The threat was cornered, he couldn't run. I heard something. "Hiccup!" "Dad! No!"

I took no thought of it, as I fired the blast. At the last second, I saw the threat get shoved out of the way, as the larger figure that shoved him out of the way, got blasted.

Someone was dead, I didn't know who. All I know, was the blast took a lot out of me. I panted, smoke still in my mouth.

I heard Hiccup call out for his dad. I hoped they were okay. I saw the threat turn over the dead body. Maybe he was shocked someone saved him, or maybe they were close. Others joined him, someone who looked like Valka, and someone who looked like Astrid, Even someone who looked like Gobber. Everything started to blur together, and I couldn't see or hear what was going on.

I heard that voice in my head again. "You are relieved, momentarily." Why was I relieved, wasn't the threat still alive, or was it mind trick, and I actually succeeded? I was not sure I could tell anymore, everything was jumbled.

* * *

The Alpha released his control on me, I regained myself. I used this chance to snap myself out of it before I did something really terrible. I shook my head. I could smell again, my memory wasn't hazy anymore, and I knew killing people wasn't me. When my vision and hearing returned to normal, I could not believe what I saw.

In front of me, Gobber had his helmet off in respect, ans I also saw Valka and Astrid, comforting Hiccup, who was crying over Stoick's dead body. I heard Hiccup utter a small no. What have I done? I did this.

I walked up, feeling guilty for what I did. I nudged Stoick's unmoving hand, knowing it would never move again because of me. I lifted my head so his cold hand was on my snout. I'm so sor-

I was interrupted before I could finish my apology, by Hiccup shoving me away.

"Get away from him!" he shouted at me. I was shocked, but I deserved it.

"Get out of here, Go on, Go!" Tears were rolling down his face, and I could see he was devastated. So, I did what he asked, and I left him. I figured it was best. I killed his father, so I should not have the right to be with him.

The thoughts kept repeating in my head: I killed Stoick! I killed Hiccup's father! I killed Valka's husband! They were supposed to go back to Berk and be a family, and I tore them apart, just as Drago said. I didn't believe him when he said it, but now it's been proven. I'm a monster who just tears people apart. I am a monster. Hiccup hates me. He's never going to forgive me for this. He probably doesn't even want to see me again, and I don't blame him.

The dragons were being called again. It was a simple command, just to follow. So I let the Alpha take control with no resistance from me, so I could be as far away from Hiccup as possible.

* * *

I kept hearing the voice: Come all dragons, and Follow the Alpha. I tried to keep up, but I couldn't fly for some reason. I just kept falling to the ground. One time when I was in the air, I felt like I was being roughly pulled to the ground. Before I could get up again I felt a heavy weight on top of me. I could then fly again, now I could follow the Alpha. We were going to this place called Berk.

* * *

**I almost wanted to cry during this. Some people think Toothless should not be forgiven, I think he should. Please forgive him, he feels guilty enough as it is. Tell me what you think of this chapter (Yes, there's more to come) and what you thought of me trying something new in reveiws.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, I know people have been questioning my last chapter, so I need to explain a few things before we move on with this chapter. First of all, Lovegarden22, you said he seemed to know what was going on while he was under. I just have to say, he didn't. That was future Toothless narrating, saying it already happened. He was filled with regret with what he did, so much he kept saying how it was so obvious and how he shouldn't have done it, meanwhile he had no idea what was going on at the time, as we all know. Now, as a guest reveiwed, they said when they watched the movie and saw his expression, it was more confused than remorseful. I just have to say, that's what I thought too when I saw the movie the first time, then I saw it the second time, and saw remorse on Toothless' face. I'm going with that second time. Besides, most movie critics say 'you never really know this movie until you rewatch it.' I've also learned that's the case with most fruit and tasting 'you never the flavour of the of the fruit until you try it again.' So, in short, this movie is like fruit. All movies are, if you think about it. You never catch _all _the details when you watch a movie for the first time. I'm getting off topic here, you guys have a chapter to read, and hopefully enjoy, here you go!**

* * *

We approached the Isle of Berk. As we reached it, the Alpha called out to all the Dragons inhabiting it to come to him. Soon all the dragons on the island were flocking behind the Alpha with the other Dragons. The people rushed out of their homes. When they saw the Alpha, they were shocked.

"Your chief is dead!" I heard. "Nobody can protect you now!"

The Alpha shot Ice at the island, causing its destruction. The other dragons, following the new Alpha, did nothing to stop him.

This continued for a bit, until the Alpha was distracted for some reason. Something flew up to me, I couldn't recognize it.

"You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that," I heard.

"Toothless," I heard the thing say.

"Hey, it's me bud. It's me, It's me, I'm right here bud. Come back to me." Was he talking to me?

I heard the other voice laugh, and say, "He's not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha. But please, oh great dragon master, try to take him; he will not miss a second time."

I was confused. This thing was talking to me like I used to be his friend, but it looked nothing like me. The other voice said I belonged to the Alpha, and that was true, but it also said this thing was the dragon master and he could try to take me back, was he joking about the dragon master thing? He also said 'I wouldn't miss a second time." That really confused me. I vaguely remembering shooting at this thing before but I missed, bits and pieces were missing. If this thing was my friend, and the alpha commanded me to shoot him, why would I follow the Alpha?

What if that if that thing wasn't really my friend, and the Alpha commanded me to shoot him, but I missed? That makes the most sense out of all of this, unless I have no free will about this, but why would the Alpha take away my free will? Everything was just a big blur.

I heard the Alpha's command, "Prepare to fire." It wanted me to shoot again, it must really not like this thing; maybe it's a threat. Where'd I hear that thought before? Everything was fuzzy, if only I could remember.

I heard the thing speak, "It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it." They made me do it? He said it like I had no choice. Did they take away my free will? The thing was reaching out towards me.

"You would never hurt him." I was starting to see his face; it looked like … Hiccup's. I was starting to remember, the Alpha commanded me to shoot Hiccup, and I shot Stoick instead which was just as bad. "You would never hurt me." I remembered that Hiccup was heartbroken when I killed his Father, he didn't want to see me again. Was Hiccup forgiving me? I was starting to break out of the trance, if the Alpha commanded me to do such things; I didn't want to be under his command. Hiccup placed his hand on me.

The voice, which I realized was Drago, asked Hiccup how he was doing that. It's called love and friendship and loyalty, three things you have a hard time understanding Drago! I was almost free.

"Please, you're my best friend, bud." '_I know; I want to come back.'_ I thought. Just as I thought that, the Alpha pulled me under again, and I thought the Alpha's command was more important than my friendship with Hiccup, again!

"My best friend." That was enough. 'I_. will. not. HURT. MY. BEST. __**FRIEND. HICCUP**_**!"**

I closed my eyes, shook my head, snapped out of it, and smiled. I was out of the Alpha's control, and I could see my best friend again.

"At a boy, that's it!" cried Hiccup. "I'm here!" '_I'm free_, _Hiccup! I'm free_!' I kept thinking.

"Enough!" I heard Drago cry. I realized Drago was still on me, I needed to get this maniac off.

When he went to wack me with his staff, I grabbed it and used it to throw him off me. I looked at Hiccup in glee. "Yeah!" he cried. That was when I started to fall; I had no one to help me fly at that moment.

"Hang on," cried Hiccup as he jumped off his baby dragon and fell after me. As I fell, I saw Drago fall onto one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks.

"Almost there, buddy. Almost there." Just as I was about to hit the water, Hiccup climbed onto my back, and I was air born again. It felt great to have the right rider on my back again.

I heard Drago call out, "Do something," to the Alpha, then I heard from Hiccup, "We need to get those two apart." _'I couldn't agree with you more, Hiccup_.' I thought. '_But if I even get close to that Alpha, he'll take control of me again_.' While I thought that, Hiccup and I flew by a red flag. Hiccup tore off a strip from it, and then we had to dodge the Bewilderbeast firing its ice at us as we flew through the wrecked village.

Hiccup wrapped the strip from the flag around my eyes so the Alpha could not control me by my eyes.

"Try to block it out, bud," he said like he was reading my mind. "We can do it, Toothless; You and me, together, as one." He said assuredly, placing his hand my head. We zoomed overtop of Hiccup's friends. I heard Astrid call out, "Take'em down, babe!" It felt nice that she had confidence in us too. We raced past Valka on her baby dragon.

"Yes, go get'em." I heard Valka say, which added to my confidence. Meanwhile, I heard Drago command his Bewilderbeast to gain control over me again. The Bewilderbeast could not get to my eyes, but I could still hear it. It was trying to pull me under again, but Hiccup, who also knew what was going on, covered my ear flaps.

The Alpha knew he couldn't get control over me, so it just blasted ice at us. Hiccup and I easily dodged the blast. Hiccup then got off my back to glide in his flight suit. I zoomed past Drago, who tried to knock me out of the air but missed. I narrowly avoided colliding with the Dark Bewilderbeast, as I flew in a motion that soon had me flying the other way, upside down.

When Drago looked up, he was shocked to see Hiccup wasn't with me. As the thing covering my eyes fell off, I gave him a little smirk. '_That's right, he's not here_,' I thought. When Drago turned, he saw Hiccup gliding towards him, sword out. As he got close enough, he released the zippleback gas and ignited it. Drago went flying off the Bewilderbeast tusk. Hiccup laughed, but then noticed he was flying right towards the Bewilderbeast's tail. '_Not again_,' I thought as I flipped myself over and started flying in Hiccup's direction. This was the Red Death battle all over again.

Hiccup seemed to have read my mind. "Ah, not again! TOOTHLESS IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" I knew what he was talking about. I had to catch him this time, no crashing. I popped out the dorsal fins on my back, and I can I say, I _love_ those things. Valka said they would help me make tight turns, let's hope she was right.

I zoomed past all the obstacles on the Dark Alpha's tail, and successfully reached Hiccup before he could glide right into the Dark Alpha's tail. He climbed on my back and we flew upwards before the tail could hit us.

"Yeah, finally!" cried Hiccup. We saw Drago on the ground and in the village; he was trying to get to his staff, probably to control the Alpha from where he was. I knew that from where I stood, well, flew with Hiccup, we couldn't let that happen.

We flew down to where Drago was. Hiccup got off, got out his fire sword, ignited the blade, and threw it so it was right in front of Drago's staff; now Drago couldn't grab it.

"Give it up, Drago. It's over." said Hiccup defiantly. One would expect Drago to stand down, but instead, he just stood up, and smiled maliciously.

"Yes, it is over," he said. I could see the Dark Alpha from here, which means it can see us from where it is, and Drago can see it, and vice versa. Which means … oh no! Can Drago still control it from here? Without his staff?

Apparently, he can. He shouted the order, "FINISH HIM!" and I knew exactly what that meant. The Dark Alpha was going to shoot at Hiccup! **No one** can survive being blasted with that much ice!

Hiccup knew what was going on as well, he muttered an 'oh no' before he screamed, falling over and putting his arms up to shield himself in the process. Seriously! I couldn't let anything happen to him; so, just as the Dark Alpha fired, I jumped over Hiccup, using my wings to shield him from the blast. That was when we got encased in ice.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What did you guys think? Sorry I rambled with my author's note in the the begining, but I just love talking to all you fellow Dragon fans and if you are not a Dragon fan, why are you reading this? Anyway, sorry about that, I just get carried away. So, tell me what you think of this chapter in reveiws.[Reminder: This fanfiction is a step outside my comfort zone.] Sorry, R&R, Dragonfan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I rewatched the movie with my parents, and now they know what me and my sis are hushy hush about. My Dad didn't like Stoick dying more than my mom, but he's more of a fan than her, and no dragon fan likes it. I also realized, watching it, I missed some details and some things said, but hey, this is Fanfiction where we all forgive each other, right? Also, seeing it again, made me realize the people who said he looked confused have a point, he did looked confused, but I already wrote it where he's guilty so I can't really change it. If you want me to write it so he's confused than guilty, just say so in reviews and I'll rewrite it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was very cold. Ice can do that to anyone. The cold isn't good for a reptile, but for a dragon, that's a different story. For some reason I was alive, just encased in ice so much I couldn't move. I heard something banging on the ice, but I couldn't tell who or what it was. I hoped that Hiccup was alright. That was when it dawned on me, everything dawned on me; it dawned on me that this wasn't going to stop. Drago really wants Hiccup dead, and he's in command of that dark Bewilderbeast. How many times has that Bewilderbeast ordered me to kill him, how many times have I almost succeeded? Now that I think about it, if it's anyone's fault Stoick is dead its Drago's and the Bewilderbeast, and after that, Drago has the nerve to ride me and make me help him destroy Berk and take all the Dragons there! You can't just order me to kill Hiccup, have me kill Hiccup's father, and then make me destroy his home! Lastly, what you really don't want to do _**is try to kill**__**Hiccup**_!

'_**THAT'S IT!**_' I thought angrily. With that in mind, I brought forth every bit of firepower I could muster, and I blasted open our ice prison!

I looked at the Bewilderbeast, scowling with all my rage.

"**I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU, BEWILDERBEAST!**" I took a glance at Hiccup, checking to see if he was okay and mentally asking him to go and pummel the Bewilderbeast, because he was usually against that sort of thing.

Hiccup let out a breath and smiled at me, that was all I needed to know. He was alright, and I can go beat the Bewilderbeast to a pulp if I wanted to.

I jumped up to the top of an ice pillar so I could be close up and personal with the Bewilderbeast.

"**I CHALLENGE YOU, ALPHA!**" I roared.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" the Bewilderbeast roared back.

"He's challenging the Alpha!" I heard Hiccup say.

"To protect _you_," I heard Valka. It was true, that was the other reason. It was the only way the Bewilderbeast would stop trying to kill him, if he wasn't in charge anymore. Who else was there to beat him but me, everyone else was being controlled; besides, I wanted to teach these guys a lesson they would never forget.

I fired at once at the Bewilderbeast's right tusk, then immediately at the left, then straight at his face, then again, and again. I fired at the left tusk again, this 'all-mighty dragon' couldn't even get a shot at me, and it looked like I was actually hurting it, but what did I care.

Apparently, I was being more effective than I realized. The other Dragons were snapping out of their trance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stormfly snap out of it. I managed to get a few more shots in at the Bewilderbeast; I then landed on the ground next to Hiccup and Valka.

"**YEILD, BEWILDERBEAST! **YOUR POWER IS FAILING!" The other dragons got the hint that they were free and I was challenging the Alpha. Stormfly led the other dragons to my aid, not that I needed it, I was doing fine. The Alpha tried to pull them under again, but it was no use, they didn't listen to him anymore. Drago sure wasn't happy about losing his army.

"No, No, No, No…NO!" He ran forward and climbed on the Bewilderbeast's left tusk.

"Come on, fight! FIGHT!" The Dragons continued to gather behind me.

"What's the matter with you?!" Drago turned, and something told me all the Vikings were gathering behind us as well. Hiccup got on my back, and I jumped back on top of that ice pillar, scowling at the Bewilderbeast.

"Now you get it!" called Hiccup. "This is what it is, to earn a dragon's loyalty!" Drago looked shocked, he had lost. The dragons no longer followed his Bewilderbeast, they followed me. "Let this end, now!"

"NEVER!" Drago yelled. "Come on!" The Bewilderbeast started sucking in moisture; apparently they weren't going down without a fight. Well, I'm not giving up that easily.

"Dragons!" I called. "On my mark, hit'em with everything you got!" It was time to show them the door, they weren't welcome on Berk! I hit the Bewilderbeast with a big plasma blast in the face. Followed by Skullcrusher and the other rumblehorns, the other dragons started to fire a consistent attack at them. I was impressed.

I could see a tiny glimpse through the shots of Drago running to hide behind where the tusk started on the Bewilderbeast. I could hear him yelling, "FIGHT!" The dragons still continued with their blasts as I observed. After all the blasts from the other dragons had run out, the Bewilderbeast went to make an ice blast, but thinking quickly; I loaded and fired my lethal blast at the Bewilderbeast. It couldn't kill him, but it was strong that it broke the Bewilderbeast's left tusk clean off.

Once the smoke cleared, I displayed my authority. "**YOUR BATTLE IS LOST, BEWILDERBEAST! LEAVE BERK, AND NEVER RETURN!**" I yelled, scowling. I huffed.

"As you wish … Alpha." It was true, wasn't. I was the Alpha now.

"The Alpha, protects them all." I heard Hiccup say. I took a look at Drago; apparently he had lost his fake arm in the crossfire. The ex-Alpha then dove into the sea, never to be heard from again, at least I hope so. Good riddance, too.

Behind us, I could hear the Vikings and Dragons cheering. The battle for Berk is over, and we won. I looked into the water, where the Bewilderbeast disappeared. I couldn't see Drago's body, so there was a chance he was still alive. What I was hoping was that Drago's body got crushed by the Bewilderbeast, but we'll probably never see the Bewilderbeast again. You can't ignore Alpha's command, unless you're like me and have someone like Hiccup to break you out. Of course, I'll never mind control dragons like the Bewilderbeast did, and I'm sure Hiccup will not use me to control other dragons.

I jumped off the ice pillar and landed on the ground. Hiccup got off my back and all the dragons started to land, I couldn't help but feel good. I looked around, I saw my friends (Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Skullcrusher, Barf and Belch) land, but there was one dragon I was looking for. I saw him. Cloudjumper landed right in front of me.

"Cloudjumper…" I said. He approached me. "Not bad … Alpha." He said bowing. That felt good, it made feel special, which I sort of was now. I held my head up high. The other Dragons bowed, all giving a respective, "Alpha."

'_I could get used to this_,' I thought giddily. I roared to the sky as a traditional way an Alpha shows they are now in charge by uniting the fellow dragons. All the other Dragons roared as to show they were following me.

I turned to look at Hiccup, and he rubbed my snout in an affectionate way.

"You never cease to amaze me, bud." He rested his head on my snout. "Thank you." I replied by licking him, saying I was happy for being with him, and thank you for everything he's done.

"Toothless! You _know_ that doesn't wash out!" I do know, but it is fun.

After that, all the dragons reunited with their owners, Cloudjumper than came over to me.

"There is something I should ask you, Alpha, if I may."

"Cloudjumper please, just because I'm Alpha now doesn't mean you have to treat me all formally. You're still my friend, call me Toothless."

"Right; Toothless, did you know that you were glowing during that fight?"

"What? I was glowing?" I wasn't even bioluminescent; at least I didn't think so.

"You stopped glowing as soon as the fight ended."

"I didn't notice I was glowing, maybe in the heat of my anger I did something amazing."

"Let's just go with that."

I went up by Hiccup who was talking to his mother; I came in as soon as she said she was going to stay. That was nice, Stoick would be happy.

Just then, Astrid came up to Hiccup.

"I told you it was in here," she said pressing the spring coil to his suit.

"Ha ha, still pulling that one," he said. Then he smiled, and pulling her in close said, "Come here, you." Then he planted a kiss on her. Good for him. Gobber covered the eyes of a child who was peeking. After that, Gothi tapped Hiccup on the shoulder with her staff, and gestured for him to kneel down. Was it what I thought was happening? It was, Hiccup was becoming an Alpha himself, another thing we would have in common.

He knelt down, and Gothi, using some ash from charred wood, made some sort of symbol on his forehead. She then gestured for him to rise. Once he did, she bowed. Hiccup was an Alpha now, an Alpha of Vikings. Gobber shouted out, "Our Chief, has come home!"

The people started cheering, "Long live the Chief!"

The Dragons started cheering, "Long live the two Alphas!" Then all the dragons shot fire into the sky, to commemorate the moment.

* * *

**This chapter could also be called Two new Alphas. I know that Toothless/Cloudjumper wasn't in the movie, at least wasn't shown, but I had to add it. Toothless never really acknowgles he's glowing, so maybe he's not really paying attention in the heat of the moment. I think there might be one more chapter after this one, not a long one though. Tell me what you think in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, Last chapter here, more like an epilogue, it's not very long. I just want to say a few things before I give away this last chapter. My sister and I took a test, we are a lot like dragons, (Hooray!) other then that, I'm thinking of starting a fictionpress account, for I have a story idea, that I'm not sure is book worthy, has to do with the elements, I wonder if I should put dragons in there? Anyway, this story is coming to a close, so here's the last chapter to I did this.**

* * *

After the skirmish with the ending of Hiccup and I becoming Alphas, it was time to attain to our duties as Alphas.

Being a Dragon Alpha does not come with that much responsibilities; all I remember the Bewilderbeast doing was creating a shelter for the dragons, protecting the dragons, facing the occasional challenger, and feeding the dragons. I don't really need to create a shelter; Berk is my home and therefore home to all the dragons. I know I would protect this place with my life, so that's down pat. So far, no challengers; I just became the alpha for crying out loud, unless someone really doesn't like me, but who wouldn't, I mean, I saved _all_ the dragons, at least almost all of them. Lastly, the feeding part, (nervous laughter), I don't think so. I'm not as big as a Bewilderbeast, it would take forever. Besides, all the Vikings would happily do that for me, and all the dragons would rather feed themselves when it came to it. Anyway, not much for me to do at the moment, no wonder the Bewilderbeast slept most of the time.

Turns out, being a Viking alpha, has a lot more responsibilities, so I decided to help Hiccup out with those. Berk needed to be rebuilt; it was filled with ice and rubble. The ice would probably melt on its own, but the dragons could speed up the process with their fire breath. Our first priority though was rebuilding everyone's houses. I guess that's apart of 'creating the shelter' thing. Everyone deserves their own nest.

In honour of Stoick's sacrifice, they were carving a statue of him into the mountain. That sort of makes me feel a little better, but I still feel bad. Sure, everyone might forgive me and say it's not my fault, but I still feel guilty, I mean, **I did it**. I'm going to need comforting for years.

Meanwhile, Valka was helping Gobber remove the armour from Drago's ex-army dragons. The metal from the armour would be melted down for scrap, and the dragons would be living there lives freely. I'm glad that's sorted out.

To commemorate the special occasion, besides the fireball, the dragon riders were having a game of dragon racing, with Eret, joining in the fun, riding Skullcrusher, his new dragon. Sure, Stoick would sit out and watch when he was chief, but Hiccup and I are dragon racing champions, never mind the new competition.

Hiccup and I finished the final touches of the roof we were fixing, and joined the game just as the black sheep was launched into the air. Stormfly almost caught it in her talons, but I was faster. Grabbing it out of the air, and flashed a toothless smile at her, rushed to the goalposts where Hiccup threw it into our net. Jumping right on my back, we flew up to the chief stand where others followed.

Looking out over Berk, I kept thinking about how I saved everyone by becoming alpha, and how my best friend was an Alpha too, and everyone we had to look after and protect now, both Viking and dragon alike. I thought.

"You may have armies and armadas, but don't mess with us. For the people who live here, are Vikings, and we are…_**THEIR**_ DRAGONS!"

* * *

**(Applause while a curtain closes) Thank you, Thank you. I would just like to give a shout out to all my fans who reveiwed me during the writing of this. You rock! Anyway, I would also like to say to keep a look out for my other stories. If I don't update them, that's because I'm busy with school (Grade 12 is hard). Anyway, love you all. Good bye, and see you in my other stories!**

**-Admiring**

**P.S what did you think? Tell me in reviews your thoughts on the ending, this chapter, and the story in general.**


End file.
